


Коктейль с обалденными штуками

by Darety



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Humor, Maccadam's
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На послевоенном Кибертроне не так много уютных и спокойных мест, где представители разных фракций могут собраться и приятно провести время. Итак: семь друзей. Один бар. Одна крыса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коктейль с обалденными штуками

— У нас завелась крыса. 

Блерр с досадой затряс продолговатый контейнер с ярко-оранжевым содержимым. На месте его руки в воздухе появилось размазанное голубоватое пятно. 

— Не говори, что ты только заметил. 

— Я не про Рэттрэпа, Слаг! 

— А про кого тогда? — динобот прищурил один оптосенсор. 

— Я про крысу, — повторил Блерр. 

— Что в твоем понимании «крыса»? — спросила Виндблейд, покручивая пустой бокал в руке. — Потому что я что-то не могу представить… 

— Ты просто на Земле не была, — протянул Свиндл. — Крысы — мелкие белковые твари. Самые большие, ну, с мой палец где-то, — он продемонстрировал мизинец с таким видом, будто собирался продать собеседнице крысу и нахваливал ее размер. — Везде пролезут, сожрут все, что найдут, прогрызут дыры в салоне и наделают… в общем, ничего хорошего не наделают, — закруглился он и отхлебнул из стакана. 

Все присутствующие сегодня под закрытие в «Маккадамсе» сошлись на том, что обычно весьма уверенный в себе кон сделал это слишком уж нервно. 

— А ты близко общался с крысами, — подпер голову рукой высокий Танкор. 

Свиндл ехидно ухмыльнулся: 

— Я бывал на Земле в таких местах, про которые вы даже слушать не захотите. 

— Хвост, зубы, шерсть, — Блерр отгибал пальцы одной руки, продолжая второй взбивать жидкость в контейнере. — Но, в общем приближении, они действительно выглядят как Рэттрэп. 

— Мерзко выглядят и так же мерзко пахнут, — добавил Свиндл. 

— Тебе правда крысы салон прогрызли? — толстый Танкор округлил оптику. — Я тоже не был на Земле, если что. Но, скажу тебе, звучит отвратительно! Сочувствую. 

— Я ничего такого не говорил, — возмутился тот. 

Виндблейд приподняла руку и, добившись внимания, спросила: 

— Эти крысы с Земли разумны? 

Свиндл фыркнул в ответ: 

— Поумнее диноботов. 

— Ты там не подавись, Свиндл, — с угрозой прогудел Слаг с другого конца стойки. 

— Цивилизацию, скажем так, на той планете не они построили, — Блерр перестал трясти контейнер. Жидкость превратилась в пену нежно-желтого оттенка. — Стаканы мне! Давайте, давайте. 

Свиндл торопливо допил и подтолкнул свой стакан к остальным. Едва ли кто-то успел заметить, когда именно в них перекочевала пена и как вышло, что под ней очутился зеленоватый вязкий напиток. Но за барной стойкой творится магия. Не совсем такая, как у Персептора в лаборатории, но тоже непостижимая умом нормального здорового меха. 

— В любом случае крысы портят продукты, — продолжал Блерр. — Крадут их и все такое. Они живут в канализации и на органических свалках. Разносят опасные для органиков вирусы. И… едят птиц. Я думаю, — он пожал плечами. 

— Крыса могла бы съесть птицу, — подтвердил Слаг, кивая, будто тоже записался в клуб знатоков животного мира Земли. — Если птица небольшая и не летает. 

— Если крыс много, они даже человека умять могут, — Свиндл потянулся к стакану, но Блерр замотал головой. 

— Ты что, видел, как крысы съели человека? — тихо спросил высокий Танкор. 

Толстый Танкор вздохнул: 

— Все еще отвратительно звучит! Почему мы это обсуждаем? 

— Человек — это ведь разумный органик, да? — уточнила Виндблейд. — Тогда человечество должно было изобрести способ бороться с крысами. Это было бы закономерно. 

— Я должен изобрести способ бороться с крысами! — воскликнул Блерр и вытащил из-под стойки прямоугольную пластиковую коробку. Он взял оттуда горсть белых матовых шариков и бросил по три в каждый стакан, а коробку поставил рядом. — Разбирайте. Так вот, я никогда особенно не вникал, как люди с этим справлялись, но кто-то прогрыз ящики в подсобке и стащил добрую треть этой… клевой фигни, — он ткнул пальцем в шарики. 

— Кстати, что это? — Виндблейд раскусила один и тут же запила коктейлем. Пена осталась на губах. 

— У Свиндла спроси, — пожал плечами Блерр. — Это он притащил три ящика, а в смете указал их в графе «непредвиденные расходы». 

— Это вкусная штуковина и от нее все балдеют, — с готовностью выпалил Свиндл. — Я ее выменял на… не важно. 

— Я надеюсь, это не какая-то органическая мерзость! Прости, Васпинатор. 

Тот вздрогнул от упоминания своего имени, дернул тонкими пластинками крыльев и покрепче сжал стакан. 

— Она вкусная и от нее все балдеют, — повторил Свиндл. — А еще она приносит «Маккадамсу» прибыль! Весь город говорит о ней, серьезно! Недавно было, иду я по улице и слышу, как один мех советует другому: «Обязательно сходи в „Маккадамс” и возьми там…» Как ты этот коктейль назвал, Блерр? 

— «Коктейль с обалденными штуками». Я не шучу, я бы подумал, что это настоящая крыса, но это невозможно, потому что на Кибертроне отстойно быть органиком… прости, Васпинатор. 

— У Ваззпинатора все ззашибись, — уверенно сказал тот и сомкнул челюсти на шарике. Кисловатое содержимое заставило его передернуть плечами. — Ух! Ваззпинатор жже не… 

— А если это ненастоящая крыса, но у нее есть зубы, она где-то ныкается и тырит еду, значит… 

— …это киберкрыса, — торопливо закончил за Блерром толстый Танкор, что было не так-то легко. 

— Звучит как название болезни, — хохотнул Слаг. — У тебя киберкрысы, Блерр! Пора начинать волноваться! 

Только Виндблейд выглядела встревоженной. 

— Ты сказал, что они разносят вирусы и живут в городских коммуникациях, я правильно поняла? 

— Он говорил про обычных крыс. Киберкрыс не существует, — уверенно сказал толстый Танкор и с подозрением покосился на Блерра. — Погоди, ты эти шарики из того ящика вытащил?.. 

— Я их дезинфицировал, — тот скучающе покатал одну свою изюминку для коктейлей по ладони. — Вы должны помочь мне поймать крысу. 

— Киберкрысу, — повторил Слаг, которому явно понравилось слово. 

— Я вообще не удивлюсь, если и в самом деле Рэттрэп крадет у тебя эти обалденные штуковины, — закатил оптику высокий Танкор. — Ему же сюда вход заказан. А они такие… обалденные. 

— Назови их как-нибудь, Блерр. Это несерьезно, — Свиндл покачал головой. — Как может продаваться нечто, что называется «обалденная штуковина»? 

— А стая киберкрыс ведь не может сожрать трансформера? — уточнил толстый Танкор. 

— Парень, ты гладиатор! У тебя ракетница в груди! 

— У того человека тоже была ракетница, — выразительно сказал Свиндл, сверкая лиловой оптикой, и соскочил с барного стула. — Идем! Покажешь свои ящики. 

  


— И правда, очень похоже на крысу, — Свиндл присел перед ящиком, разглядывая следы зубов, разорвавших листы обшивки. 

За ним — единогласно признанным экспертом по крысам — на безопасном расстоянии столпились все остальные. 

— Только эта крыса прогрызла шлаков железный ящик! — вздохнул Блерр. — Я все пересыпал в другие контейнеры, но это совершенно не значит, что она не сможет добраться до них. Крысы бегают по стенам? Я поставил все на полки повыше. 

«Подсобка» у него была внушительная, забитая ящиками и баками, большая часть из которых давно пустовала. 

— Не бегают, но… но я думаю, они могут прыгать, — прищурился Свиндл, осматривая нагромождение контейнеров. — Тут удобно прыгать. 

— Шлак, — расстроился Блерр. — Придется уборку делать? 

— Должны были остаться какие-то следы, — предположила Виндблейд. 

— Следы? — хохотнул Слаг, тыча пальцем в глубокие царапины на покрытии. — Да ты посмотри! Похоже, что тут Гримлок в альтформе потоптался! 

Тот возмутился: 

— Это же не барная стойка! Я что, должен беречь покрытие в подсобке? 

— А летающие крысы бывают? — уточнил толстый Танкор, запрокидывая голову. 

— Летающие бывают мыши, — ответил ему высокий тезка. — Но по-моему, они больше похожи на маленьких крылатых волосатых свиней. Э… не спрашивай. А, точно! — он хлопнул себя по лбу. — Они выглядят как Рэтбэт. Напомни, ты вообще успел Рэтбэта кассетником Саундвейва… застать? Или позже на Кибертрон прилетел? 

— Хорошо, что я не бывал на Земле, — вместо ответа толстый Танкор одним глотком добил коктейль, который взял с собой. 

Свиндл похлопал по ящику ладонью и выпрямился: 

— В общем, тебе нужен яд. Крыс травят, и если у тебя тут завелось что-то, что жрет наши… ох, Праймус! «обалденные штуковины», надо подсыпать ему отравы. 

— Ты говорил, что крысы разумны, — Виндблейд прошлась по хранилищу, заглядывая за коробки. — Что может заставить разумное существо съесть что-то, что ему вредно? 

— Киберкрысы, — поправил Слаг. 

— Оно должно выглядеть как то, что ей нравится, — предположил Свиндл. — И пахнуть как лакомство. 

— Но мы не знаем, что именно для нее — яд. 

— Ей нравится то, что нам нравится, — высокий Танкор задумчиво постучал себя по броне в том месте, где под ней скрывался его весьма объемный топливный бак. — Думаю, я знаю пару смесей, от которых ее неслабо прижмет. 

Блерр воодушевленно похлопал его по плечу. Вернее, забарабанил по его плечу, как заведенный: 

— Отлично! Тогда намешай мне самого убийственного пойла пару литров, я тебе даже перегонный куб уступлю, если надо, но только не сломай, на этой планете осталось не так много действительно хороших перегонных кубов, как хотелось бы. 

— Без проблем, — согласился высокий Танкор. 

— Я все еще не понимаю, как вы уговорите киберкрысу выпить яд, — сердито сказал Слаг. 

— О, — Свиндл выразительно расширил оптику, — у меня отличная идея! 

  


***

— Почему Виндблейд этим не занимается? — проворчал Слаг, осторожно зажимая в пальцах белый шарик и так крепко стискивая денты, будто собирался этому шарику врезать. 

— Она сказала, что хочет облазить подсобку снизу доверху и понять, как туда кто-то мог пробраться. Кто я, чтобы ей мешать. Мне кажется, она очень хороша в этом, — Блерр прикусил губу, осторожно проткнул тонким шилом шарик и вылил содержимое в подставленный контейнер. 

— Ладно… Ржа! Ненавижу этот шлак! — рявкнул Слаг, когда слишком сильно сжал пальцы, и оболочка треснула. 

— Эй, поосторожнее! Эти драгоценные жемчужины, вообще-то, мне дорого обошлись! — возмутился Свиндл, стоявший наготове со шприцем в руке. 

Перед ним высилась склянка с выразительно нацарапанным: «Яд! Не добавлять в коктейли даже тем, кто достал», а еще — горка шариков на пластиковом поддоне. Он взял у Блерра пустой шарик, загнал туда из шприца немного намешанной Танкором отравы и заклеил отверстие. 

Слаг зашумел движком, рыкнул что-то и принялся слизывать кислый наполнитель с пальцев, затем закусил сладковатой оболочкой и продолжил жаловаться: 

— Почему Васпинатор тогда этим не занимается? 

— Потому что он обшаривает подсобку сверху донизу, — откликнулся Блерр, — и потому что он жрет их, как не в себя, а там я все контейнеры запечатал. Кстати, Слаг, хватит уже их лопать, серьезно! Это не смешно, я считал, ты должен мне за двенадцать штук! 

— Крохоборец! Я к тебе химиком и не нанимался! — возмутился Слаг. — Я вообще ничего могу не делать! — он потянулся к контейнеру с шариками и сгреб еще несколько штук. — Никакой благодарности! 

— Зачем бы ему два химика? — спросил высокий Танкор, хлюпая трубочкой. Он сидел у стойки и пил коктейль, любезно предоставленный владельцем бара взамен на целую бутылку отравы. 

Рядом с ним сидел толстый Танкор, чьи руки не очень подходили для подобной работы, и поддерживал всех морально. Помогать Виндблейд и Васпинатору в подсобке он отказался под предлогом, что там и без него тесно, но все давно решили, что он просто боится крыс. 

— Молчи, тунеядец, — Слаг предпринял еще одну попытку проткнуть шарик, и у него все-таки получилось. — И так добро переводим. 

Дверь подсобки распахнулась, и Виндблейд с Васпинатором вылетели оттуда такими сияющими, что Слаг рассердился уже от одного их вида и раскрошил успешно опустошенную оболочку снова. 

— Да хватит уже! — Блерр отобрал у него шило. — Что вы такие радостные? 

— Ваззпинатор нашел нору! — прострекотал Васпинатор. — Зздоровенную! 

Виндблейд кивнула: 

— Ты давно баллоном со сжиженным азотом пользовался, Блерр? 

— Вообще-то, он на черный день там стоит, — тот пожал плечами. — Не то чтобы у нас тут было мало черных дней, но этот — на совсем черный. 

— Будем надеяться, что совсем черный день не настанет, — улыбнулась Виндблейд. — Он разгерметизирован, и теперь там лаз. И следы зубов на обшивке. Надо просканировать все и понять, откуда к тебе приходят гости. 

Все подумали, что только Васпинатор полез бы так просто «посмотреть на дно баллона со сжиженным азотом», и оценили, как им повезло. 

— Да ты дурак, — вздохнул Блерр, слегка толкнув Васпинатора кулаком в плечо. Тот на всякий случай напрягся. — Спасибо. 

— Отлично! Мы как раз закончили готовить угощение, — добавил Свиндл. 

  


— Лазз ведет в никуда, — озвучил Васпинатор, глядя на экран сканера. 

— Не «в никуда», а в коммуникационные тоннели, — Виндблейд вздохнула. — Очень плохо, если в Метроплексе водятся существа, способные… как ты сказал? «Прогрызать дыры в чем угодно»? 

Свиндл кивнул. 

— Мы концов тут не найдем. В тоннель ведет полно входов и выходов, придется всего Метроплекса напичкать видеоаппаратурой, это уже деятельность общественного масштаба, коммуникационные тоннели — не личная собственность. Кто-нибудь хочет подать прошение нашему прославленному лидеру? 

— Пошел он, — подвел итог его словам Блерр. 

Все закивали. Старскриму в «Маккадамс» вход был заказан, и никакие события, даже угроза «обалденным штуковинам», не могли заставить хоть кого-то из присутствующих обратиться к нему за помощью. 

— А что если поставить в лазе датчики движения? — спросил высокий Танкор. 

— Э-э… и я буду сидеть тут и сторожить ее у норы, так, что ли? — Блерр оперся о пустой баллон. — Может, еще музыку из «Тома и Джерри» включим? Давайте лучше разложим отраву и пойдем по своим делам. 

— Подождите! Я не понимаю, почему нельзя поставить камеру здесь, а не где-то внутри Метроплекса, — призналась Виндблейд. Остальные единодушно уставились на нее. — Вы ведь не обязаны выбирать один способ. Можно перестраховаться. 

— Дело говорит, — помолчав, отвесил Слаг. 

— А что за музыку Блерр поставить хотел? — шепотом спросил толстый Танкор у высокого. 

— Это человеческое шоу про крысу. То есть про мышь, — поправился высокий Танкор. — И кота. Я, честно сказать, видел только пару серий, пока сидел в запасе и ждал приказов Мегатрона. Понимаешь, белковые коты охотятся на белковых мышей и… ох, шлак. 

Толстый Танкор покивал: 

— Давай помогу! Коты выглядят как Рэвэдж. 

  


***

— Как такое вообще возможно! — возмущался Блерр, истово протирая стаканы по второму кругу. — Вы когда-нибудь слышали, чтобы тупая крыса взяла образец на анализ?! 

Из отравленных шариков, которые они оставили в подсобке для незваной гостьи, пропал ровно один. Удрученные провалом столь продуманного плана, Свиндл, Слаг и остальные собрали брифинг сразу после того, как Блерр аккуратно выпроводил последнего клиента. 

Виндблейд покачала головой: 

— Мы кое-что упустили с самого начала. Васпинатор нашел лаз через баллон, но… это же был баллон с жидким азотом! В нем было немаленькое напряжение. Заметьте, если бы кто-то просто прокусил его, напор был бы очень велик. Баллон бы наверняка сдвинулся. 

— Его вернули на место? — спросил толстый Танкор. — Ничего себе! Сильная тварь. 

— И еще. Конечно, мы можем предположить, что крысы… киберкрысы, — поправилась она, заметив, как Слаг снова открыл рот, — очень устойчивы к холоду. И ее даже не отпугнула мощная струя жидкого азота. Но мы не нашли никаких следов того, чтобы там хоть что-то пострадало от… 

— Она разумнее, чем мы думали, — сказал высокий Танкор. — Стравила потихоньку содержимое, а теперь… Я специально сделал отраву очень похожей по вкусу и запаху на оригинальный наполнитель! — по голосу слышалось: ему обидно, что старания пропали втуне. — Это должно было ее обмануть! 

— Проблема в подаче, — предположил Свиндл. — Ни с того ни с сего чудесное лакомство, ради которого надо было прогрызать толстые стенки ящиков, оказалось прямо под носом. В баллоне. Никуда идти не надо. Я бы, знаешь, тоже засомневался. 

— Если бы ты был разумным, — уточнил Слаг. — Значит, киберкрысы разумные и сильные! 

— Да-а, прямо как диноботы. Эй! — он увернулся от мчавшейся к его шлему ладони. — Руки!.. 

— А на записи что-нибудь есть? — спросил толстый Танкор. 

Вчера он припаивал камеру ночного видения к внутренней стороне баллона, так что за свою работу тоже переживал. Его стараниями баллон был местами вскрыт, а местами промят, но ни одна тупая крыса не должна была ничего заподозрить. 

— Я тут пересмотрел серию «Тома и Джерри», которая в памяти осталась, — задумчиво произнес высокий Танкор в пустоту. — Там был очень умный грызун. 

— Камера вырубилась сегодня ночью, — буркнул Блерр. — Сильный электромагнитный импульс, скорее всего. Но вся остальная аппаратура в баре не пострадала. Сильный направленный электромагнитный импульс, — поправился он. — Шлак. 

Виндблейд покачала головой: 

— Меня тревожит то, что ты сказал про крыс. Свалки отходов, да? Не хочется дискредитировать собственную работу, но вы все знаете, что далеко не все… места Метроплекса полностью безопасны для нас. Влияние полей на системы кибертронцев в некоторых случаях очень велико. А в подобных условиях формирование электромагнитного поля вокруг мелких хищников — одна из распространенных стадий эволюции. Возможно, защитный механизм крысы вырубил камеру. 

Слаг поскреб пальцем столешницу и с трудом подавил улыбку: 

— Не хочу тебя огорчать, Блерр, но есть шанс, что у тебя радиоактивная киберкрыса в подсобке!.. 

— Повышение радиации не сильно портит вкус, так что шлак с ним, — заметил Блерр. — И фон в подсобке всегда средний, кстати, ты обращал внимание хоть раз, что на этикетках написано? Значит, так! Мы будем сторожить по очереди. 

— Что-о-о? — хором возмутились все кроме Васпинатора. 

— Мне делать нечего, кроме как в подсобке сидеть! — рыкнул Слаг. 

— Я нуждаюсь в полноценной перезарядке каждый вечер! — толстый Танкор отчаянно замотал головой. — Вы вообще видели, какого размера дыра в стене? Это реально огромная тварь! 

Высокий Танкор недовольно скривился: 

— Я тебе яд сварил, что от меня еще надо? 

— Я бы рада помочь, Блерр, но знаешь, Метроплекс нуждается в ситиспикере… 

— Приятель, деловой мех вроде меня не может потратить ночь… 

Блерр поставил последний стакан и выразительно оперся руками о столешницу. 

— Я правильно понимаю, что вижу перед собой ботов, которые больше никогда не выпьют «коктейль с обалденными штуками»? Да?! Да?.. 

Оглядев сникшую компанию, он довольно выпрямился и ударил ладонями по столу: 

— Вот и отлично. И первый дежурит Слаг. 

— Что?! Почему сразу Слаг? — возмутился динобот. 

— Потому что громче всех отпирался, — улыбнулся Блерр и пригрозил пальцем. — И не вылакай мне там годовые запасы энергона! А то я тебя знаю! 

  


Прошло несколько дней, а таинственный похититель штуковин так и не появился. Возможно, его отпугивал шум, который производили ночные сторожа. 

В первую же ночь Слаг соорудил себе уютный лежак из пустых ящиков и баллонов. Он говорил, что у него ушло на это немало времени, и едва ли даже очень тупая крыса стала бы соваться в место, где, по выражению Свиндла, «динобот вьет гнездышко». Еще он спросил «это ты у Свупа научился?», но вопрос почти никто не услышал, потому что Свиндл в тот момент выбегал из бара, преследуемый Слагом. 

На вторую ночь в «гнездышко» попытался забраться толстый Танкор — которому очень не хотелось в случае чего оказаться в одной плоскости с киберкрысой — и разнес половину подсобки. 

Высокий Танкор и Виндблейд сказали, что никаких происшествий за время их дежурства не было, зато образовался относительный порядок на полках и исчезли некоторые не пригодные для хранения чего бы то ни было ящики. Блерр, потерявший таким образом «памятный контейнер с красивой царапиной на крышке, ну и что, что мятый», возмущался минут десять, прежде чем про него забыл. 

Свиндлу и вовсе было запрещено оставаться на дежурство в следующий раз. Выяснилось, что кон протащил в подсобку каких-то мутных типов, чтобы заключить с ними не менее мутную сделку, и подобный поворот Блерра совершенно не устраивал. 

Васпинатор не признался, что пытался вскрыть пару запечатанных контейнеров с кислыми коктейльными шариками, но царапины на крышках явно оставила не крыса. Однако до содержимого он не добрался, так что Блерр ограничился подзатыльником. Главное, никто так и не попытался наведаться в «Маккадамс» за вкусняшкой. 

— Думаю, мы ее спугнули, — подвел итог Блерр, просидевший, по собственному признанию, фантастически скучную ночь, пялясь на баллон. — Нет смысла начинать второй круг. 

— Никакого, — быстро и радостно согласился толстый Танкор. 

— Но она может выжидать, — возразил Слаг. 

— Ты очень хочешь, чтобы она была такой же умной, как ты, но это не так, — посочувствовал Свиндл. — Давайте просто отметим ее исчезновение! Блерр? 

Тот подмигнул ему оптикой, вытащил из-под стойки коробку и слегка встряхнул. Шарики в ней глухо застучали. Компания воодушевилась: праздновать победы всегда приятно. 

  


***

С торжественного празднования изгнания крысы прошло чуть больше недели, когда забредшие в бар пораньше Танкоры застали Блерра в плохом настроении. 

— Она сделала это снова! Снова! — Блерр поднял палец. — Крысы точно умеют бегать по стенам, я вам гарантирую! 

— Тише ты, — шикнул на него толстый Танкор, озираясь. 

Немногочисленные посетители никак не отреагировали на скандальное заявление. Впрочем, случайно понять, что Блерр говорит, было практически невозможно. Вот если специально вслушиваться… 

— Что случилось? 

— Я зашел сегодня утром, а один из контейнеров погрызен! И наполовину пуст! Полный шлак! — он выразительно уставился на приятелей: — Мы все будем дежурить снова. 

— Но Блерр… — попытался возразить высокий Танкор. 

— Даже слушать не желаю, — отрезал тот и исчез, будто его здесь и не было. Отправился принимать заказы. 

— Нам стоит предупредить Слага и Виндблейд, чтобы не приходили сегодня? — спросил толстый Танкор у высокого. 

Тот удивленно покосился на него: 

— Нет, конечно! Мы что, одни должны отдуваться, что ли? 

  


Слаг положил подбородок на стойку и повесил руки вдоль тела. Теперь со стороны казалось, что у Блерра на стойке вырубился стальной динозавр: мощная шипастая маска, располагавшаяся на спине Слага, как раз удачно возвышалась над стаканами. 

— Сколько это будет продолжаться? — спросил он. Половину слов пришлось восстанавливать по отдельным донесшимся слогам, потому что говорил он в стол. 

— Пока мы не поймаем крысу за хвост! — отрезал Блерр. 

— Киберхвост, — устало поправил Слаг. — То есть киберпоймаем. 

Виндблейд сочувственно коснулась его плеча: 

— Ты бы пошел к себе, подзарядился… 

— Мне и тут хорошо, — проворчал динобот и, кажется, все-таки отключился. 

— Тебе не стоило пользоваться его добротой и просить подежурить вместо себя, — Виндблейд укоризненно взглянула на толстого Танкора. 

— Я ходил к врачу, — буркнул тот. — Мне прописали строгий режим. А Слаг сказал, что им, диноботам, лить переработанное топливо на режим. Я не виноват. 

Свиндл, освобожденный от дежурств, с довольной улыбкой потрепал неподвижную морду динозавра по изогнутому носу. 

— У кого есть перманентный маркер? — спросил он. 

  


— Кто-нибудь видел Васпинатора? — спросил высокий Танкор. — Я за него немного беспокоюсь. К этому времени он уже обычно тут торчит. 

— Он дежурил ночью и… о! — Блерр круто развернулся и хлопнул себя по шлему. — Я, кажется, запер его там случайно. 

Через мгновение группа борцов с кибергрызунами одновременно вскинула головы: Блерр, распахнув дверь в подсобку, ругался так громко и быстро, что даже отчасти не удавалось уловить, чем именно он не доволен. Свиндл взвесил свою заинтересованность и опасность попасть Блерру под горячую руку, решил, что любопытство побеждает, соскочил со стула первым и устремился на шум. 

— Ваззпинатор ничего не жжрал! — прикрыв голову руками, Васпинатор забился в угол. Блерр нависал над ним и по-прежнему неразборчиво и возмущенно тараторил. — Ваззпинатор придумал план! 

— Ятебетвойпланвтвоюорганическуюзадницузатолкаю! 

— Ваззпинатор не ор… 

Свиндл огляделся. Его внимание привлекли не эти двое, а кое-что другое в подсобке. Пустая бутылка с надписью «Яд. Не добавлять в коктейли». Ниже зачеркнуто и добавлено красным: «Скай-Байту можно. Он вообще все усваивает». 

Рядом с бутылкой — блюдце со слитой блеклой жидкостью: совершенно неказистого цвета, зато приятно пощипывающей вкусовые рецепторы. В этом вся соль. Кислое содержимое, сладкая оболочка. Идеальная добавка к энергоновому коктейлю. 

Вокруг стояли вскрытые — Свиндл экспертно установил, что отмычкой — контейнеры с драгоценным грузом. 

— Оставь его, — вздохнул Свиндл. — Он действительно ничего не сожрал. Ну, может, маленькую горсточку. 

Блерр говорил еще несколько секунд, а потом замолк и обернулся. 

— Они полные, — Свиндл указал пальцем на вскрытые контейнеры. — И у меня очень плохие предчувствия… 

— Ваззпинатор ззделал идеальную ловушку! 

Блерр покачал головой. Задумку Васпинатора он понял, едва толком пригляделся к натюрморту, но легче не стало. 

— Сколько ты отравил? 

— Процентов двадцать, — откликнулся Васпинатор. — И перемешал! 

— Все. Никаких коктейлей. Никому, — Блерр подошел к ближайшему контейнеру и захлопнул его. Затем закрыл остальные, подобрал и вернул на верхнюю полку, где они и стояли раньше. 

— В твоем плане есть существенный изъян, Васпинатор, — сокрушенно вздохнул Свиндл. 

— Ты жже ночами не дежжуришь, — тот приподнялся и встряхнулся. — А Ваззпинатору ззкучно. Теперь крызза не раззберет, что можжно грыззть, а что нельззя! 

  


«Никаких коктейлей» — это Блерр, конечно, хватил. Фирменная выпивка привлекала посетителей. Слухи об «обалденных штуковинах» давно разлетелись по Аякону — не терять же клиентов, объявляя им с порога, что никаких экстравагантных изысков их не ждет. 

Собрав все тех же пятерых друзей, которым, разумеется, было больше нечем занять ночь, Блерр посадил их перед коробкой шариков и выдал миниатюрные анализаторы с тонкими иглами. 

Снабженцем вновь выступил высокий Танкор, поэтому он опять пил, пока остальные работали. Толстый Танкор, клешни которого за последнее время изящнее не стали, продолжал морально поддерживать. 

— О-о-о, — вздохнул Свиндл, раздраженно сверкая лиловой оптикой в сторону Танкоров, — озвучь масштабы трагедии, Блерр. 

— Мы будем делать это, пока крыса не сдохнет, — заявил Блерр, подавая всем пример и первым протыкая шарик. На тыльной стороне анализатора сверкнул красный огонек. Отложив ядовитый шарик на поднос с красным стикером, Блерр взялся за следующий. 

— Нет, сколько каждый из нас должен проверить? — уточнил Свиндл, следя за его руками. Следующий шарик оказался чист и отправился в емкость с синим стикером на боку. 

— Чтобы на весь день хватило! Скажи «спасибо» Васпинатору и работай! — буркнул Блерр. — Я выгляжу так, будто я в восторге? Я не в восторге! 

Виндблейд вздохнула. Хромия и так преисполнена самых жутких подозрений о том, где пропадает ситиспикер. Не объяснять же ей, что ситиспикер охотится на огромную радиоактивную киберкрысу, живущую где-то под «Маккадамсом»… 

— В какой момент все пошло не так? — спросил в пустоту Слаг. 

  


Крыса купилась. Пожалуй, только это спасло Васпинатора от жестокой мести остальных, зверевших с каждой новой рабочей ночью все сильнее. Когда Блерр налил всем высокозаряженного и торжественно объявил, что сегодня из его подсобки исчезла еще треть ящика обалденных штуковин, Слаг радостно шарахнул кулаком по стойке. Чуть столешницу не проломил. 

Исчезновение порции коктейльных шариков означало большую вероятность того, что киберкрыса сдохнет где-нибудь в коммуникационных тоннелях. Только Виндблейд переживала по этому поводу, но ее сетования никто не слушал. 

А еще через пару дней она пришла необычно рано и устроилась за стойкой с такой сияющей улыбкой, что Блерр и остальные тут же заподозрили неладное. 

— У меня сегодня должно было состояться плановое совещание с лордом Старскримом, — сказала она заговорщическим шепотом. 

— Эта история точно может быть веселой и приятной? — уточнил Слаг. — Я всю ночь перебирал шлаковы шарики. Если Старскрим в твоей истории не умирает в мучениях, я вообще не хочу слушать дальше. 

— Тебе понравится, — заверила его Виндблейд. — Сначала в кабинете нашего правителя я встретила Рэттрэпа, и он выглядел весьма… помятым. Он сказал мне, что лорд Старскрим неважно себя чувствует, и что он будет рад сам обсудить со мной все вопросы. И это было бы абсолютно обычной его манерой перетягивать инициативу на себя… — она ненадолго замолчала, — но в его голосе было столько раздражения, что я заподозрила неладное. 

— Обычно Рэттрэп рад украсть у Старскрима инициативу, — согласился Свиндл. — Постой! 

Его оптика загорелась ярче. Виндблейд выразительно остановила его ладонью: 

— Позволь закончить. Я сказала, что дела подождут, а сама отправилась в клинику. Старскрима я там, конечно, не обнаружила, но Флэтлайн большой любитель делиться слухами… 

— Праймус-Праймус-Праймус! — забулькал коктейлем толстый Танкор. — Да быть не может!.. 

Виндблейд поманила всех к себе поближе и драматично прошептала: 

— Наш блистательный лидер на днях нуждался в капитальной промывке топливной системы! 

Гогот со стороны барной стойки не был чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Вот сползший куда-то вниз Блерр был уже более редким зрелищем. 

— Ззтарззкрим был крыззой? — уточнил Васпинатор удрученно. 

— Очевидно, Рэттрэп был крысой, — обернулась к нему Виндблейд. — Но действовал по приказу Старскрима. Я думаю, тот наслушался про великолепные коктейли Блерра, а так как… 

— …ему никогда бы не досталось, — подхватил Блерр, выбираясь из-под стойки, — он решил попробовать хотя бы «обалденные штуковины»! Использовать Рэттрэпа — ха! Высокий Танкор, тебе снова выпивку за счет заведения! 

— Что?! Почему? — возмутился толстый Танкор. 

— Помнится, он озвучил эту мысль в самом начале! И я люблю справедливость, — добавил Блерр и смягчился: — Ладно, всем выпивку за счет заведения! Заворот шлангов у Старскрима! Ребята, я вас люблю! Вот только зачем Рэттрэпу понадобилось грызть ящики? Он мог бы их просто вскрыть, с этим даже Васпинатор справился. Использовать денты — это же варварство какое-то! 

— Все просто, — Свиндл развел руками, — если бы ты обнаружил следы чьего-то вторжения, это означало бы кражу. А кража тащит за собой расследование. А так, произошедшее — просто неприятное недоразумение, и только. Если бы ты признался кому-нибудь, что у тебя в баре паразиты, ты бы клиентуру потерял, и вообще… 

— Да у меня всегда какие-то паразиты в баре! Прости, Васпинатор. 

— Ваззпинатор не обижжается, — заверил тот Блерра. 

— Эй, бармен! — донеслось радостное восклицание от одного из столиков, и Блерр сменил дислокацию на время. — Это просто обалденная штуковина, серьезно! Повтори нам. 

— Всегда рад налить постоянным клиентам еще, — откликнулся Блерр, нырнул под барную стойку и обнаружил там маленькую горсточку белых шариков на большом подносе. — Шлак! Васпинатор! 

— Ваззпинатор не ел! — торопливо выпалил тот и даже немного взлетел над стойкой. 

— Последние? — спросил высокий Танкор огорченно. 

— Не ел, зато отравил половину, — проворчал Блерр. — Ладно. Давайте мне стаканы, разделим остатки и согласимся: очень, очень прискорбно, — он снизил голос, — что проблемы с фильтрами нашего громогласного лидера не попали в новости. Репортаж был бы горячий! 

Виндблейд усмехнулась. 

— Можно распускать грязные слухи, — предложил Свиндл. 

Толстый Танкор медленно и торжественно хрустнул своим последним шариком. Блерр исчез на пару секунд — доставил счастливчикам коктейли — и вернулся. 

— Свиндл, теперь-то ты можешь рассказать, что это за штуки? — вздохнула Виндблейд. 

— Яйца, — пожал плечами тот. — Деликатес на колонии Трайнус. 

— Яйца?! — громогласно воскликнул Блерр и зажал рот ладонью. — Ты шутишь? — зашептал он торопливо, почти неразборчиво. — Скажи, что ты шутишь! 

— Да не органика это, не органика, — успокоил его Свиндл. — Просто болт с Трайнуса, который мне их продал, назвал их яйцами, вот и все. Сказал, что на их колонии — киберформированной колонии, уточню для слабонервных, — из них что-то трансформируется тысяч через сто лет. Мелкое и неразумное, я тебя уверяю. Инсектоиды безмозглые. 

— Киберяйца, — просмаковал Слаг. — Киберяйца кибержуков! Блерр, ты скормил зародышей половине Кибертрона. 

Виндблейд выразительно потерла губы. 

— Ой, да хватит. Это не зародыши, искры-то в них нет! — возразил Свиндл. 

— Если они были, например, обработаны термически, — предположил толстый Танкор глухим голосом, — то искра могла погаснуть не развившись. Ох, шлак. Знаете, ребята, я вдруг подумал о тотальной чистке баков… 

Свиндл проводил его взглядом и поболтал трубочкой в стакане, пытаясь отловить последний шарик. 

— Вот на Земле все едят яйца, и никто не страдает, — заметил он. 

— Толстый Танкор сейчас сказал, что мы… закусывали коктейли Блерра маленькими камерами искр? — Виндблейд уставилась на свою выпивку. 

— Как ты должна была заметить, он не силен в кибертронской биологии. Вообще в биологии, — утешил ее высокий Танкор. 

— Изз-зза него вы наззываете Ваззпинатора органиком, — Васпинатор без зазрения совести хрумкал свою «обалденную штуковину», и чем она была на самом деле, его не волновало. 

— Мы так шутим, Васпинатор, — заверила его Виндблейд. — Никто на самом деле не думает, что ты органик. 

— Ха, — фыркнул Слаг. Дверь в бар открылась, и Скай-Байт замахал рукой с порога: 

— Хей! Блерр! Давай сразу свой фирменный! 

— Прости, дружище, последние обалденные штуковины съели парни вон за тем столиком, — хохотнул тот. — Садись! Я тебе сейчас замучу еще круче, — он перегнулся через стойку к Свиндлу и прошептал: — Знаешь, что я думаю? Тебе надо заказать еще этих штук. Ты ведь знаешь, где найти… того «болта с Трайнуса»? 

— Твои сомнения меня обижают, — так же тихо откликнулся Свиндл. — Но сначала мы придумаем нормальное название твоему коктейлю! 


End file.
